


Summer Breeze

by combeferre_writer01



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a friend sent me the prompt because i was upset and now i'm sleepy, i need to sleep, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferre_writer01/pseuds/combeferre_writer01
Summary: Two words: Snufkin purring
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufmin - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 195





	1. Snufkin Purrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Andrew).

It wasn’t uncommon to see Snufkin fishing by the streaming either playing his harmonica or napping with his arms behind his head and his hat shielding his face from the sun. It also wasn’t uncommon to see Moomin with him. While Snufkin played music, Moomin would simply daydream or make a flower crown. Sometimes the two friends would talk. 

Today, Moomin was helping Moominmama in her garden but quickly asked if he could go when they heard Snufkin’s harmonica from the bank of the river. Knowing how much Moomin cherished every second he got to spend with Snufkin, Mama agreed, telling him to have a fun time. 

Moomin plopped himself down next to Snufkin and took the Mumrik’s green hat, placing it on his own head. Without moving his harmonica from his lips, Snufkin scooted over and rest his head on Moomin’s lap. 

Rather than chatting or playing with the flowers around them, Moomin glanced at Snufkin whose eyes were closed as he just relaxed. Moomin’s lap was soft and warm, the breeze was cool–but not cold–and carried the gentle scent of flowers. His harmonica was cool and smooth. Out of all the feelings Snufkin was enjoying, Moomin’s gentle paw carding through his hair was a welcomed surprise. 

Snufkin was starting to fall asleep and his playing was getting slower, sometimes stopping completely for a couple of seconds before his mid jogged back and he played for another little while. Moomin would giggle to himself when Snufkin’s playing paused. The little Mumrik was so at peace–which was rare sometimes because of how much he had to do because he didn’t like accepting help from others. 

During one of the longer pauses, Moomin curled a lock of Snufkin’s hair around his finger and it drew a purr from Snufkin’s throat which sent an off-key wheeze through the harmonica. Snufkin jumped awake, dropping the harmonica, and Moomin burst out with a peal of laughter. Snufkin turned sheepish, his cheeks taking on a light pink tint. 

“No, Snufkin,” Moomin whined through his laughter. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing but he wanted Snufkin to know just how cute he was. 

Once Moomin stopped laughing, he took off Snufkin’s hat and placed it on the ground next to him and nuzzled his snout against Snufkin’s cheek. The action drew a smile from the Mumrik and he turned slightly to nuzzle his own nose against Moomin’s. 

“You can take an actual nap, you know,” Moomin suggested, their noses still touching. 

Snufkin thought for a second. “Do I still get to use your lap as a pillow? You’re much more comfortable than the top of my sleeping bag.” 

“I can stay. I like playing with your hair anyway.” Moomin shrugged. He eased Snufkin to lay back down. 

Snufkin turned onto his side so he was facing the river and curled his legs closer to his chest. He spied his fishing rod, still propped up, and stuck out a foot to knock it over, pulling the string from the water since he knew he wasn’t going to be doing any fishing. 

Moomin started humming the song Snufkin played every spring as he entered Moominvalley. He was hoping the soft music would help the Mumrik to sleep since everyone who knew Snufkin also knew he didn’t get enough sleep. 

As Moomin hoped, it didn’t take Snufkin long to fall asleep. Snufkin’s breathing was deeper and more spaced out than usual. Sometimes a minute hum sound would come from throat and or the air he exhaled would whistle as it left his nose. 

Moomintroll started rubbing Snufkin’s head again and smiled when the rumble of purrs was felt and heard.


	2. Snufkin Draws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Snuf drawing Moomintroll while with him but he’s too embarrassed to show Moom that he’s been drawing him the whole time.

Moomintroll was perfectly aware of Snufkin glancing at him every few seconds. It had taken him a couple of minutes to figure out that Snufkin was sketching him. Moomin was a little confused that Snufkin was drawing him; he didn’t think he was anything special--especially not special enough to be the focus of a sketch. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that Snufkin must have been bored and didn’t know what else to draw. 

Snufkin, on the other hand, thought he was being sneaky with his small looks. He didn’t think Moomin would have noticed. Once again, he had underestimated his best friend. The young Mumrik drew a lot. 

The drawings weren’t always of Moomin, but a lot of them were. Most of them were drawn from memory when he was away during Moominvalley’s winter. Snufkin prefered drawing Moomintroll in person because he could get the details on paper better. How the wind ruffled and blew through his white fur; exactly how the digits of his paws were positioned around the flower crown he made; the way the petals of the flowers overlapped or hid small sections of the stems. 

Moomin knew Snufkin didn’t try to hide his sketchbook, but he never jumped with excitement to show off the pages, either. The younger of the two boys had always wanted to see the pages, but didn’t know how to ask and didn’t want to breach the older boy’s trust by peaking.

* * *

****“Snufkin?” 

“Yes, Moomin?” Snufkin looked up from his sketch. 

“What do you draw in your sketchbook?” Moomin resisted the urge to look at the open page. 

“Oh...anything and everything.” Snufkin shrugged. “They aren’t very good, mind you.” 

“Can…” Moomin trailed off and shook his head. 

“What?” Snufkin smirked to hide that he was worried Moomin might ask to see the drawings. 

“Nevermind.” 

“Alright.” 

Moomin was never worried when Snufkin didn’t try to pry. Snufkin always made sure Moomin knew he was there to listen but wouldn’t stress him out by trying to get anything out of him. In return, Moomin knew he could tell or ask Snufkin anything once he was ready. In this situation, Snufkin found himself weirdly relieved Moomin had changed his mind. 

“I wish I could draw. I’m not very good.” 

“Nor am I. I still enjoy drawing. I find it relaxing.” Snufkin closed his sketchbook and put it down next to him on the bank of the river. 

The two fell silent; enjoying each other’s company and the warm breeze of the summer afternoon. The breeze, however, betrayed Snufkin when it blew particularly hard and whipped his sketchbook open. 

Moomin managed to catch it just before it got too close to the river and he caught sight of on the drawings. It happened to be one of his.“I thought you said you were bad at drawing,” Moomin accused Snufkin with a smile. 

“I-I’m not good,” Snufkin stumbled out, adjusting his hat. 

Moomin bit a giggle at his friend’s claim. “You’re amazing!” And he wasn’t just trying to make Snufkin feel better. 

You could tell what emotion Snufkin was feeling as he drew because of how deep the lines of the pencil went; the shading; how gently detailed the lines were. The flowers he drew looked like they traced from The Hemulion’s books. That obviously wasn’t the case, however, because some of these sketches had ‘give to Hemulion’ scribbled on the top if he didn’t know what the flower was. Under the note was the location or town he’d found the flower in explained by landmarks. 

Other pages were packed with sketches Snufkin drew of odd little creatures he saw on his journeys. Some had names by them and others didn’t have any labelling at all. The creatures with names made Moomin yearn to join Snufkin on his yearly travels even more than ever before. 

“What’s this creature called?” Moomin pointed to a small mouse-like creature. 

It couldn’t have been a mouse, though. The nose was too long thin, the eyes a little too wide. He considered it the possibility of it being a shrew, but the paws were too large. 

Snufkin leaned closer to get a better look of the creature. “I can’t remember. I talked to her...two years ago, perhaps? I haven’t seen her or another one like her since.” 

“Have you actually shown Mr. Hemulion any of the flowers?” Moomin looked at the Mumrik. 

“No, not yet. I haven’t been able to decide if they’re detailed enough to really help him in his studies.” Snufkin was more relaxed now that he knew Moomin wasn’t going to make fun of him. Somewhere inside him, he knew before the wind tossed his sketchbook in Moomin’s direction that the gentle being wasn’t going to tease him. 

“A lot of these are more detailed than his favourite book, Snufkin. Besides, even if you did leave out an important detail, you describe where you found the flower so he could and find it himself.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Snufkin shifted the ways he was sitting so he could clearly see the sketchbook where it lay in Moomin’s lap. “You really think I should show these to the Hemulion?” 

“I really do. He’d be excited that you thought of him enough to take the time to draw the flower. Maybe he can find a couple of days where the two of you could go to find it together.” 

“So now that you’ve seen my drawings, does that mean I can see yours?” Snufkin teased. He wasn’t being serious.

“I don’t see why not. It would be fair, then.” Moomin stood like he was going to get his handful of drawings right at that moment. 

Snufkin reached up and held Moomin’s hand before he got more than a foot away. “You don’t really need to show me, Moomin. I was just teasing.” 

“I know, Snufkin. I’m not an artist and I know it so I’m not too worried about the quality of the work.” Moomin squeezed Snufkin’s hand. “Do you wanna come or should I bring the drawings here?” 

“I can go with you.” Snufkin nodded. 

Moomin helped Snufkin up since they were already holding hands and didn’t bother letting go as they ran to Moominhouse. Snufkin sort of got a greeting out to Moominmama as they ran up the stairs to Moomin’s room.

Only once they got to his room did Moomin let go of Snufkin’s hand. He quickly opened the deck drawer closer to his winder and pulled out three sheets of paper and help them out for Snufkin to see. 

The drawings were second dimensional, but they were still good. Snorkmaiden, Sniff, Snufkin, Little My, and even Stinky were drawn out on paper. The other two papers were filled with similar drawings, though most weren’t completed. 

“Do you think, Snufkin, that you could teach me how to do shading so the drawings aren’t as flat?” Moomin asked. 

Snufkin looked up from the papers and at Moomintroll. “I’d be happy to. Or at least I can show you how I do shading. I’m assuming that everyone does it a little differently.”


End file.
